Ego
by SaturnineSunshine
Summary: She knew exactly what that meant coupled with that exact tone. It was disgusting and it was possessive and she hated how she wanted him so much. She hated how in spite of it, she needed him." Chuck's ego is just that sexy. One-shot for now.


**A/N**: So I was inspired to write this really short shot when I was watching the magnificence that is Mad Men. Just Ego in itself reminded me of Chuck because he is just that cool. I wrote this just as a one-shot but it has the potential to become a multi-fic. I could get inspired to continue it or just put in flashbacks so you know how it came to this. Honestly, I don't even know if I'm going to continue it, but based on feedback, I'll make my decision accordingly. And gr, the centering thing still isn't working and its annoying. Just saying.

**Summary**:

She knew exactly what that meant coupled with that exact tone. It was disgusting and it was possessive and she hated how she wanted him so much. She hated how in spite of it, she needed him. She hated how she detested the ownership of women but that seductive voice of his made her always step out of her own dress.

**Disclaimer**: Nothing is mine. All rights go to the awesome Gossip Girl quote I put in from the 3rd season. More rights go to Mad Men, my inspiration. Chuck's ego belongs to himself. (3)

* * *

_And you'd do this to me?_

_What are you talking about?_

_I'm Chuck Bass. And I told you I love you. You're saying I'm easier to win over than some psuedo-intellectual homesick malcontents. Would you really insult me like this?_

* * *

...

_Ego_

If there was one thing that Chuck Bass knew, it was himself. If there was one thing Chuck Bass loved, it was Chuck Bass. And what he loved more than anything about himself was just that. He could make anything about himself and he was unrepentant for it. That was that.

But what he loved even more than that was her. It was her ability to be as (if not more) self centered than even himself and he loved her for it. She was the one person he was allowed to love and he finally let himself do it with the help of his ego, because that he was something he loved just as much.

...

He licked his lips at her obscenely. She was brimming with fire. He really had no idea how many fantasies she had of setting his limo ablaze. He rounded his desk towards her. She hated him so much. She hated the emotions he invoked in her. But it was at times like these that she was glad he made her body do things that she couldn't control.

Her heart unclenched in relief at the sound of her hand making contact with the side of his face. His hair fell in his eyes and she hated how he could make anything look adorable. He didn't even look surprised. He looked smugly amused, rubbing his well defined jaw. She hated how she longed for his chiseled looks.

His slanting caramel eyes deigned to look up at her again.

"I see you've missed me," he said with that self assured tone. She let out a loud frustrated groan. He should have been paying attention. He should have noticed how close his lamp was to her hand.

His own hand shot out, knocking away the lamp that she had launched at his head. He was used to the outbursts. He liked how he could make her hard eyes could soften under his touch. But he especially loved her temper. It matched his.

He didn't like how he had the propensity to cause those dark eyes he loved so much to widen, tears being held back. But this was necessary. She would understand that soon. Everything he did, he did for her.

"_Mr. Bass? Is there something you need_?"

Chuck growled at his idiotic secretary. He watched as Blair commanded her lower lip not to tremble. That was the look he hated most of all. When she would command him to tell her that he loved her. How much he wanted to but he needed to win her first. He needed to claim her for his own.

He pressed the intercom.

"No," he snapped at the buzzer. "I dropped something."

His eyes snapped back to hers and the tears he would have sworn were there were now gone. That was his Blair.

"How could you?" rasped her whisper. He pursed his lips, thinking of a perfectly crafted sentence to explain himself to her. It wasn't really explaining himself to her. He just needed her to understand. She could never really understand how much he needed her. She thought she was the weak one. She had no idea the hold she had over him. But it was there. Maybe she would finally realize that.

"Don't be cross with me, sweetheart."

Maybe he could explain it to her some other way.

"Ugh," she cried out in angry frustration. "I don't understand how I keep letting you do this to me."

Chuck sighed. Time to explain himself or he would be risking her walking away from him for good. Maybe she would eventually come back to him like she always did, but it was torture, those months in between. He had to settle for broads who didn't know exactly how to touch him, how to talk to him, how to be Blair at all. Because there was no one like her and no one would ever compare. No one ever could.

"Blair," he said softly, trying to advance her. The way to make her quiet was to make her uncomfortable. And he could do that better than anyone. It was how he got her between his sheets most of the time.

"Where were you?" she demanded. "How could you do that to me?"

"Blair," Chuck said, ducking his head, trying to keep up his indifferent facade. It never really worked in her presence.

"I hate you," she whispered.

"No you don't," Chuck snapped more harshly than he originally anticipated. He hated it when she said that to his face. He had to convince himself that it wasn't true. He knew it couldn't possibly but he also knew it was her only defense against him.

"I had to--"

"To leave me?" Blair asked venomously.

"Does it matter?" he retorted. "Its not like we're together anyway."

He knew that was the wrong thing to say immediately. This conversation definitely wasn't going according the plan he had. She never went according to plan.

"I had to have you come to me," he finally said. He watched as her face contorted to disgust.

"Do have any idea how self-assured and narcissistic you are?"

"You had to come to me," Chuck replied. "And you know why."

"Why?" Blair burst out.

"Because you're married."

Oh, yeah.

That.

She remembered now.

"Before I could even have a claim over you," he said, approaching her as she let him, "I needed to _claim_ you."

She knew exactly what that meant coupled with that exact tone. It was disgusting and it was possessive and she hated how she wanted him so much. She hated how in spite of it, she needed him. She hated how she detested the ownership of women but that seductive voice of his made her always step out of her own dress.

But not this time. This time, she just took a minute step back, trying to get her distance. He didn't like that at all.

"Just to talk," he amended. She knew it was a line. He knew that she knew it was a line. He said it anyway. "Just talking" always led to "having sex up against this wall."

"He said as he unbuckled his pants," Blair sneered.

Chuck had finally cornered her, his hand against his own desk, his body pressing hers against the edge.

"You're here now, aren't you?" he asked. She pressed her fingers against his chest, all the while knowing he would never back up off of her.

"I curse the day I ever let you in," she whispered to his ear.

"Then I wouldn't be feeling like this," he added. His hands suddenly flew to her wrist in a bone-crushing grasp and she knew she was done for.

"What are you going to do?" she taunted. "Take me right here on your desk? Your secretary heard a lamp crash. She'll hear the rest too."

He hated how she was always right.

"I need to know that you're mine," he said harshly. "That you're mine and only mine."

"Legally."

It wasn't a question. It wasn't even a statement.

"You belong to me and no one else," he said, "no matter what licensed papers you have."

"I won't have you using me."

"I'm not leaving you like that again. I just needed you to come to me."

"Then you know the answer," she told him. He always knew it.

"Say it."

"I'm yours."

* * *

_I wanted you to come to me_

_Ugh, the ego._

_Because you had to come to me._

_Why is that?_

_Because you're married._

_-- Mad Men_


End file.
